Story of a lost Ackerman
by AnbaaMisheru
Summary: This is the story of how two cousins came together, told by the younger cousin herself; Leiza Ackerman. The story starts during their cadet days, and shows how they went from strangers, to good friends. (Possible Spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hello, min'na. I'm Leiza Ackerman. And I suppose I should start from the beginning, befor I forget to... The day I met my cousin Levi, quickly became the best day I'll ever have. And no, this isn't a love story."**_

_Cue cliche storybook pages turning all the way to the front of the book, displaying Cadet Levi sitting towards the corner in the mess hall._

"Hey, Levi!" A tall boy shouted, sticking his head in through the door. "Come here and help us out for a minute!"

_**"This is Clive. Clive Schleider. Quite a bully, and self proclaimed bestfriend of Levi. Only because Levi could kick his smugly arrogant cocky ass- Ahem, sorry. Moving on."**_

"Tsk..." Levi scoffed, unamused by the interruption of his dinner. "Whatever it is, deal with it yourself. I'm _eating_, got it?" He returned to his meal, not bothering to pay even a second glance when Clive left.

The next morning, all the cadets fell in, taking their appropriate places. All but one.

"Great... _We're_ going to have to pull 20 extra laps because that idiot didn't show up on time!" Clive spat out in a hushed tone. Clearly agitated, he turned to Levi. "Hey... Make up some reason we can't be here, and make it a good one. Suto and I are gonna go kick that idiots ass." Not awaiting any answer, he left. Suto in hesitant tail.

"Tsk..." He wasn't going to. Levi didn't take any orders from that wannabe.

"Cadets!" The instructor called everyone to attention, eyes slowly sweeping the maggots. "Cadet Leiza will not be participating today, and tomorrow she'll be making up the time."

Mutters were kept silent, but everyone hated the thought of a cadet staying behind to practice while the Garrison was coming through to observe everyone.

|_That'll ruin someone's chances of being anything more than a lowly errand soldier...|_ Levi thought to himself.

"It seems some of you worthless shits, thought it'd be funny to ambush a fellow cadet when they didn't agree with you!" The instructor was pissed, and understandably so. His eyes noticed the two missing cadets, jaw tightening. "Does anyone care to share, the whereabouts of cadets Schleider and Soyro...?" Though his voice was low, everyone knew the two were screwed.

"They went to kick Leiza's ass." Levi's words left his mouth as if casually telling someone their shoe was untied.

The instructor walked to Levi, looming over him. "And you let them leave, endangering one of your comrades!" He hissed. "Cadet, you personally are going to assist that comrade, or _I'll_ personally kick your tiny worthless ass, out of here!"

It was obvious Levi didn't care to do it, but he needed to stay here. So without an answer, he turned and went to find and assist the poor idiot.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go? Dammit! Come out, you bit-" Clive was cut short by a sudden force to his back.

It was her. It was Leiza. She had jumped from the roof and planted both boots between Clive's shoulder blades before darting off to avoid Suto Soyro.

**_"Wow, I'm like... So cool! I should'a given him a good K.O!- Oops, sorry. Continuing..."_**

"Dammit! That bitch'll pay!" Clive returned to his feet as Suto reached him. They stayed put for a few minutes before starting to search again.

She was hiding in a supply shed, trying to be as silent as possible. The cuts and bruises from their ambush last night was making it difficult to move. If they both jumped at her together, she'd be done for.

"Hey... Clive, Suto." Levi stood in their path, seemingly wearing a scary expression. "You guys get her yet?"

"No..." Clive growled out, he knew Levi likely wasn't there to help. It was like pulling teeth to get him to do anything. "The hell is with that scary face, shortstack?!"

"This is just-" He started walking towards them. "-What my face looks like, oversized oaf..."

She could hear them just outside the door. Three of them now? How the hell was she supposed to take on three of them?! "Sh-shit..." Should she stay? Make a run for it? Wha- Her thoughts came crashing down as Clive's scream rang clear, followed by three sickening hollow thuds against the shed. "Is that his... His head being smashed against the wall...?" She spoke through her own fingers, clasped over her mouth. She had quickly become afraid of this third person. Clive was so large, and strong... Who could be capable?

"L-Levi, please! I'll leave, I swear! Let me go!" Suto was crying out in fear. He wasn't innocent, but he just stood guard over Clive's attacks. "I-I don't deserve any punishment!"

She would have screamed if her mouth wasn't held shut by her own hands. The scream from Suto after his plea for mercy made her stomach turn. What the hell what going on out there?

Levi shoved Suto into Clive, saying nothing to them as he just glared. A silent warning to beat it before he got serious.

They were hardly injured as they stood, but they felt a great deal of pain. Clive's head was spinning with a concussion. Suto's arms, soaring with pulled and over-stretched tendons. They helped each other stay on their feet as they ran off, cursing and vowing revenge.

Leiza was frozen as silence filled the area. It took near five minutes for her to crawl to the door, hesitantly opening it just a crack. At what she saw, a soft gasp left her lips. No blood or bodies... Just that one cadet. She thought she heard Suto call him Levi.

Hearing that faint gasp, Levi turned towards the shed. He figured she was still too scared to come out. He was tired of waiting. "Idiot..." He started walking towards the door, irritated that she didn't have the decency to come out and at least make an unnecessary gesture of appreciation. Once there, he kicked it open. "Hey...!"

As soon as he headed for the door, Leiza had started scrambling backwards. She screamed as the door flew open. She was climbing for the high window in the back by the time she'd be in his view. The look on his face, it scared the life out of her.

Seeing the female trying to escape threw him into confusion. What the hell was she scared of _now_? Levi strode over, grabbing her by the belt and pulling her back down.

She panicked as she fell backwards, despite landing safely in his grasp. She looked at his face, and she fainted.

"The hell...?" Levi wasn't amused. But he didn't care really about why she fainted, he just started carrying her to the infirmary.

Halfway there, Leiza's eyes opened and she again looked upon that terrifying face. He was staring at her. Why? What did he want? Why was he carrying her?

"Can you stop looking like you're about to shit yourself?" He asked, stopping where he stood.

"E-eh...? You aren't... Gonna hurt me?" Leiza didn't quite understand. "Just who are you?"

"I didn't save you because I like you. I saved you because I had to. Don't get the wrong idea." Levi explained. "But the least you can do is tell me who _you_ aren before I tell you who _I_ am." Shifting Leiza in his arms, he continued walking, carrying her bridal style.

She understood now. He was _that_ Levi. The one people didn't really bother much. "Ackerman..."

Levi almost paused, glancing down at the small-framed female. "What?"

"My name... Leiza Ackerman..." She said, her voice faint.

Ackerman...? So, they weren't _complete_ strangers. They likely met at least once as toddlers. "I see. I'm Levi."

"Yes? Levi what?" She pressed, still uneasy of the male carrying her.

"Just Levi, alright...?" Once at the infirmary, Levi handed the girl to a nurse, and said nothing and he turned heel and started walking out. "See ya."

"E-eh...? _EH_?!" She deadpanned. He did all that, and then left with just a see ya? "What the actual fuck, you moron?!" She began to rant and rave, but he was gone. And she wouldn't see him again for at least two days. "_F__uckinf idiot!_"

* * *

_**"Phew! And that's how I met cousin Levi, well, more or less. I'll tell you guys more of how we started to become friends later. I'm kinda tired... Need a nap..." Cue yawning. "Hmm... Night night, guys. See you again next time!**_

* * *

_**Notes from the creator: Hi! Mkay, so, this is kinda weird, I know. But this story is for my OC on Twitter.**_ aGiftedGarrison Follow her if you'd like. The UN is post story, as are the interactions with most Levi's, and other characters. I thought it'd be funny to have her telling the story, and have little cut-in's throughout. Anyways! Feedback and opinions please! And yes, I know my tenses are odd, it's just my style. ~SeaChelle


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Hello again, min'na! I guess I'll continue the story of me and Levi. Those hoping for some love story, should probably leave now. Anyways, the next day, (after he practically abandoned me in the infirmary...) Rumors started floating**** around..."**_

* * *

"Hey... Did you hear that Levi tried to kill Clive and Suto?" One cadet mumbled.

"No way... I heard he broke both Suto's arms." Joined another.

"Guys, you got it all wrong... He kicked their asses because he and Leiza are a secret couple!" A third threw into the topic.

All the cadets who heard it began mumbling, not noticing the instructor nearing the gossip circle. The Garrison was observing this years trainees, so gossip within the line-up was dealt with right away.

"Is there something you'd all like to share, boys?" The tall instructor asked. He had a scary face, and a harsh voice. "Or perhaps something to ask?" He growled out.

"Well sir... We were wondering, uhm... Where's cadet Levi today?" The boy straightened up as Dot Pixis neared, entering earshot.

"Ah... I made Cadet Levi assist Cadet Leiza since they both missed a fair chunk of yesterdays lesson, thanks to _ex_-cadets: Schleider and Soyro... And as for your rumors, that is all they are; rumors. **Understand**?"

"Y-yes sir!" All the boys who had gossiped replied all at once.

* * *

"**UGH!**" She hated this, it was the simplest thing to do, yet her body was so sore and stiff that she was having a difficult time. Her legs wouldn't move right, her hips wouldn't shift correctly, and her torso wasn't firm enough yet. "Lemme try again...!"

"You've missed 14 times... If it were a Titan, you'd be dead." In honesty, Levi was amused. His face wouldn't show it, nor would his voice. He just looked bored, and scary. "Lets just move on..."

She had already reset her position and 3DMG, starting the run over again. She chose an alternate path, since using the same one would defeat the whole point of the training exercise.

"Tch... Fine." He could hear where she was, taking off to regroup with her yet again. "You don't know when to quit..."

"Quitters have no right to fight!" She hadn't intended to yell, but the target had come out of nowhere. She went to slash the nape of the neck, and finally got it. "I got it...? I got it!"

"Next time cut deeper... That was barely a kill-" He paused. What was that sound...? "Leiza, stop moving for a minute..."

"Eh? Alright..." She came to a soft landing on a high branch. "What is it?"

Levi landed right behind her, visibly on his guard. "Just listen..."

She felt uneasy once she noticed his awareness. Leiza's eyes scanned the trees and ground, listening as he told her.

_Thud... Thud... Thud... Thud..._

**_"Just remembering this makes me scared... Somebody hold me...!"_**

"W-what is that... Levi?" She looked back, his face almost made her shriek. Why did he look more scary than usual? "O-oi... Levi?"

"Don't move." His eyes were locked on an opening in the trees, waiting.

The thuds continued closer, picking up speed.

"Th-there's no need to get so serious, Levi. There's no way any titans would be around here!" She said loudly, half to herself. "I'm sure it's just some new training device being tested... Right?"

"Be quiet!" He practically ordered in a harsh hushed tone.

The thuds had stopped, what was it? What did they hear just now?

"Lets head back, come on." He said, already turning and launching from the branch.

"Right..." She turned, glancing back at the opening he'd been so intensely watching.

... What was...?

"L-L... Levi...!" She called, taking off in his direction without the slightest hesitation. "T-trees don't have hair... Right?!" She was slow. She had a lot less gas, so she had to limit her 3DMG movements.

As soon as the question hit Levi's ears, he started breaking. He could hear how far behind she was. His eyes shot back only to see a unique variant's mouth already clamping down on the branch Leiza had left mere seconds ago.

The variant swung it's hand, catching Leiza's 3DMG cable.

The jerk caused the gear to snag, dangling the girl upside down. "Not now!" She desperately tried to fix the 3DMG, ultimately unlatching herself from it, and dropping to the ground with a scream.

The variant had jumped, a narrow miss as the female left the gear moments before the titan's mouth chomped down on it.

"Leiza! Move your ass!" Levi called. He'd changed directions, nearing the woman. He had no intention of getting too close, not yet. He didn't have a plan.

Her ankle had easily broken after such a high fall, she was lucky she didn't land on her back or head. "**_I know!_**" She wasn't in the mindset to listen properly, but she forced herself to get up, running between closely placed trees with no clue where she was running to. She was scared out of her mind. How in the hell was there a titan here? They were inside the walls... So how?!

The variant had been quick, and intelligent, darting around the trees to intercept the female. Its hand sweeping her against a tree.

"Shit... This won't look good at graduation..." Levi grumbled. He saw an opening, and decided to go for it.

The variant had Leiza in its teeth, not yet chewing or swallowing, as if to mock her efforts as she screamed and drove her fists against its face. It turned to spot Levi, ruining the opening as it started to close its jaw.

As she felt large teeth starting to pierce her skin, she screamed. Not in pain, but in fear. Was she really going to die here? Before she even had the chance to make a difference...? She could only do one thing now... One stupid, inadequate thing, that would be ignored anyways. "**_Levi... Run away!_**" She felt her ribs about to break, and she let tears start falling from her eyes. She didn't make any difference at all.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Levi's blade slashed into the titans jaws, ripping the muscle enough to make its jaw drop open. He almost left her there due to her stupidity. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and launched off. Carrying her in a loose grip, he hurried towards the training camp. "Dammit..." He glanced back to see the variant gone. "The hell...?" He didn't slow. He knew what he saw, knew what just happened. Leiza's injuries were proof. No man-made weapon could make those injuries...

* * *

Stubborn eyes slowly opened. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was- She gasped, sitting up in a panic. "_**A Tita-**_" She let out a cry as her ribs and stitches protested the sudden movement, catching the attention of nurses.

The nurses gently held her down, and gave her a shot for the pain.

"Wh-where is it...?" She barely managed to ask.

The nurses knew what she meant, and silently left the room.

"We found no trace of it, Miss Ackerman." A male voice stated.

She turned her head, eyes widening. "Y-you're... **Commander** Dot Pixis...?" She was shocked, why was he at her bedside.

Pixis chuckled, returning his eyes to the file in his hand. "Interesting file... Says here you're the niece of Captain Ackerman... Other than that, you've no relatives? Interesting. Who raised you then?" He thought aloud.

"... Tatyana Lobos... She was a merchant who lived in the capital..." She hesitantly answered.

"I see." He nodded, moving to the second page. "Hm... Leiza is a cadet with high intelligence, though she rarely acts it. Her cowardice often preventing her from chances to showcase her high skillset." Pixis set down the file. "Quite an odd find I've got here. Don't you agree?"

She didn't answer. It didn't matter what she'd say.

"I notice you score second highest in the class, now that those two troublemakers have been tossed out." He spoke, trying to get a dialog going.

"So...? I'm not sure why that matters much, sir..." She had become drowsy, the pain killing shot kicking in.

"Ah, never mind it. Just remember this visit when you graduate." He smiled at the girl, standing for a moment before leaving.

"Graduate...?" Would she? After all this? She felt sleep sneak into her thoughts as she soon passed out.

**_"I was soooooo scared that I was gonna die! Leave it to Levi to play the hero... Making me look bad... Ah... I feel tired again... Tell ya more next time. See ya!"_**

* * *

_**Notes from the creator: Hi! Mkay, so, this is kinda weird, I know. But this story is for my OC on Twitter: aGiftedGarrison.**_ Follow her if you'd like. The UN is post story, as are the interactions with most Levi's, and other characters. I thought it'd be funny to have her telling the story, and have little cut-in's throughout, but not much this time. Anyways! Feedback and opinions please! And yes, I know my tenses are odd, it's just my style. Thanks for reading!

~SeaChelle

PS: This is my primary story for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Hello again, min'na! Blah blah, more of the story, I'll get right to the point. Soon as I woke up, I got to meet Levi's friends!"**_

* * *

Leiza had slept for three days before waking up again.

"Oh, oh! Look Farlan! She's waking up!" It was a girl with red hair. Red?

"I'm not blind, Isabel. And quit yelling." Next was a man, pale brown hair.

Who were they...? _Isabel and Farlan?_ She had never heard the names before.

"Hey, hey!" Isabel gently shook Leiza. "C'mon, up up up!"

"Leave her alone, her ribs may still be cracked." Farlan pulled the redhead back a bit. "Besides, her stitches likely hurt like hell."

"You're..." Leiza slowly sat up. "Do I know you?"

"Nope!" Isabel chimed. "We're Levi's friends."

"Levi's...? Really?" She hadn't seen them around before. Not that she gave any attention. "I see... What are you doing here?" She started getting up. Her stitches didn't feel too bad, and her ribs just felt a bit sore.

"Everyone has heard about you and Levi seeing a Titan, but Levi's rather quiet about it. What happened? Can you tell us?" She was grinning. Isabel was rather energetic, and Leiza found her slightly... Annoying.

"If you can't, don't worry about it." Farlan stated. "We're just curious as to what happened. Especially since Levi was involved in it."

"I don't remember." Leiza lied. "All I remember is screaming, and feeling like I was going to get bitten in half... Sorry." She wasn't sorry, but she wasn't sure if she should be talking about it, regardless. There was no proof of the titan aside from Leiza's injuries. So why bother?

"What? Oh come on, seriously? No fai-" Isabel's mouth was covered by Farlan's hand as he smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry for bothering you. Would you like to join us? We're heading to eat dinner." He offered.

"If it doesn't impose-" What was she saying? Of course it didn't! This was training camp. "I mean... Yes, thank you."

* * *

It took a little while to walk Leiza to the mess hall with the two cadets. The two seemed to know each other well. And they both claimed to be Levi's friends? Levi had friends?

Suddenly Farlan's arms hooked beneath Leiza's, lifting her up. She panicked just for a moment; realizing it was just to help her over the step entering the mess hall.

"Thanks..." The said quietly.

"Don't mention it." He plainly replied.

Isabel had gone on ahead inside to sit with Levi, not bothering to wait for the other two. By the time they got there, Isabel had already told Levi about Leiza's memory loss.

"It was such a letdown! I'm curious!" She whined as she spoke.

Leiza sat at the table, completely silent.

Farlan had gone to get plates of food for the two girls and himself, soon setting them on the table. "Leave the topic alone, Isabel."

Isabel obviously didn't, starting an argument with Farlan as to was she didn't have to do anything.

Leiza smiled a bit, watching them. She was amused up until the point Isabel shoved her spinach into Leiza's mouth.

"You eat this. I hate the stuff. Plus, you need to get your energy back and your memory~!" She sang with a grin. "So, why're you here training anyway? What's your goal?"

The question made Leiza visibly tense, gulping down the spinach before speaking. "To grow strong, so I can eventually kill the bastard who murdered the only mother I ever knew... To make a better life for myself." She said in monotone. Starting to eat her meal as if it were a casual topic. "What about you, Levi? I've been curious... Why are you here?"

Levi stared at Leiza, something behind his eyes which no one could put their finger on. "Well..." Blackmail. He couldn't just blurt that out. "To join the scouting Legion. And these two chose to come with me. We each resolve to one day claw our way into a better life." Levi stood, walking towards the door.

"Levi, where are going?" Isabel asked.

"Bed." Was his answer just before he closed the door behind him.

Leiza stared at the closed door before turning to finish her meal. "I'm sorry... I need to get going." She stood, offering an apologetic bow before leaving.

"Aw... Now it's just us." Isabel said with a pout.

"Just eat your food." Farlan replied.

* * *

Leiza walked around the training camp until her ribs and stitches no longer hurt from the movement. She wasn't going to fall behind the rest of the class. Not a chance. As soon as she could move freely, she broke into a run and ran laps around training area. She went from laps, to hurdles, to pushups, and situps. In the end, she dragged herself into bed for only three hours of sleep before everyone had to get up.

She was the first in the shower the next morning, and man did she need it. After her catch up workout last night, the water helped to sooth her muscle aches. She went to join the cadet lineup. She wasn't expected to return for another week, so it didn't bother her when the others mumbled and stared. She gave no attention to them. Thanks to her dinner with Levi, Isabel, and Farlan; she could freshly remember her reasons for being here.

An image of her Uncle, Captain Ackerman, flashed across her mind followed by the dead body of Tatyana Lobos, in the middle of her own shop. A shrieking and crying child trying to wake the woman. Trying to wake mommy up.

Her jaw tightened, as did her fists. Again her hatred crept its way into her mind. She decided she'd no longer cage it away. Look at all the good it did her. She was weak, cowardly, fragile; despite being ranked just below Levi. She had a mind as sharp as a tack. She could make an analysis of any situation in the blink of an eye. She wouldn't hide it anymore. It was up to her. She had no one to rely on. She'd become strong, and kill that bastard, gaining her revenge.

The class was called into session, and everyone gave their best salute.

Her change was obvious to everyone. Especially the three she had dinner with the previous night.

Her eyes weren't a bright ocean blue anymore. They were dull, and all light behind them was gone.

She only focused on one thing now. Being the best she could possibly be.

* * *

She put in more work than the others again, and she collapsed onto the ground. Her body was drenched in sweat. It wasn't good for her stitches, so she'd have to shower carefully. Her chest heaved with each heavy breath, body aching to its core.

"Oi. You going to lay there all night?"

She looked to her right, and there he was. "Levi, shut up..." She sat up with a tired groan, propping one knee up.

"You're going to destroy your body this way, Leiza." He offered her a hand, staring at her as if he wanted to say something.

She used his hand to get up. "So?" She removed her jacket, and the white long sleeved button up shirt. Leaving her in her dingey lavender cropped tank top. "If I can reach my goal before my body gives out, I don't care."

"... Idiot." He started walking, expecting her to follow.

Which she did. She followed him until they met with Isabel and Farlan, then walking in a group to a small cliff overlooking a lake.

"You were kinda scary today, Leiza..." Isabel commented.

"Like a different person than we've been seeing here." Farlan added.

"Like someone with a tangible goal." Levi finished.

She wasn't shocked by their words, a smile growing into her features.

"You should join the scouts with us, Leiza." Isabel recommended with a beaming smile.

"We all have similar goals, and could achieve them faster together." Farlan encouraged.

"I could ask for you to be on a squad with one of us." Levi passively added.

"I'll keep it in mind... Why are you asking me?" She was curious to know, since she barely knew them.

"Levi told us he wanted you to come along this morning, and we weren't sure about you yet." Isabel admitted.

"But seeing that look in your eyes today, and the extra work you put in. It changed our minds." Farlan concluded.

Levi glanced back towards Leiza, but said nothing. He turned his gaze back to the lack without a word.

"Only if I'm on a different squad than Levi." Leiza announced, her tease obvious by her tone.

Isabel and Farlan stared for a moment before expressing their content. Levi only looked at the three, without a frown.

* * *

3 years passed. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had gone into the Scouting Legion rather early, leaving Leiza to finish her training course. They all promised to come and get her once she graduated, and then they'd all be in the scouts together. Was this trust? Were they friends? Was this what it felt like to rely on others? At least she was graduating today. It had been 2 years since she saw any of them, and she was excited to be able to talk to them again. But...

She froze.

Who was that just now...? That man passing her... He looked like...

"Levi...?" She turned, viewing the males back.

He glanced over his shoulder as he paused, and there, in that moment she knew. As their eyes met, she could tell he was different. His eyes... They changed.

"H-hey... Levi, it's me... Leiza." She felt uneasy, like she was looking at a stranger.

He gave a faint nod of recognition before turning away. He followed a tall blonde male. Both he and Levi in Scouting Legion jackets.

She stood there, confused. What had happened? Where was Isabel? Farlan? Where- "Don't tell-" She slapped her hands over her mouth. They couldn't be dead. There was no way. They couldn't...

* * *

[After graduation]

"Oi, Leiza." The familiar voice came from right behind her.

Hesitantly, she turned. Saddened to see him alone. "Levi..." She was happy to see him, though.

"Ackerman..." He stated.

"E-eh? What?" Her head tilted, confused again.

"My last name..." He said with an irritated edge.

Her eyes widened, and she as about to open her mouth when he spoke again.

"Farlan and Isabel..." He began, voice lowered.

She quickly covered his mouth, filled with dread. "Don't... Don't say it..." She couldn't bare those words. She knew, but she'd fall apart if he said it.

He removed her hands and nodded. "Understood..." He turned to leave, knowing he should have just told her. "See you around, Cousin..."

"Cousin...?" Her eyes again went wide. She didn't know that he had looked into her background, or that he knew more about her family line than even she did. "... Cousin?"

* * *

_**"I've kinda hurt my own feeling by sharing this part, but it happened, so there it is... I'm rather tired, so I'll tell you more later. See ya next time."**_

* * *

_**Notes from the creator: Hi! Mkay, so, this is kinda weird, I know. But this story is for my OC on Twitter: aGiftedGarrison.**_ Follow her if you'd like. The UN is post story, as are the interactions with most Levi's, and other characters. I thought it'd be funny to have her telling the story, and have little cut-in's throughout, but not this time. Anyways! Feedback and opinions please! And yes, I know my tenses are odd, it's just my style. Thanks for reading!

~SeaChelle

PS: This is my primary story for now.


End file.
